


Mortality

by were_lemur



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo's not sure how long an illegal genetic experiment is supposed to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a seventeen-year-old cat; it's hard _not to_ think about incompatible lifespans sometimes. Drabble Project, Day 14.

It wasn't until she was eighteen, the day before she started her first job at the bakery, that Lilo had realized how much time had passed since Stitch had become part of her family. She'd seen friends lose pets; she understood that different species aged differently, and she didn't know how long an illegal genetic experiment's lifespan would be.

She'd sat up all night, holding him and sobbing, because she didn't know what she'd do without him.

Now she's sixty-five, retirement age, and Stitch doesn't seem to have aged at all. And she's suddenly worried what _he'll_ do without _her_.


End file.
